When vampires come out to play
by Soushi-Neko
Summary: this is a fic that my friend wanted me to write. It about love, passion and lust
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Finally I get this chapter-uploaded yay me. Anywho I dedicate this chapter to Jen cause she is the one responsible for this idea and I also dedicate this story to Cassie and carlie my beta-readers, cause they fixed all the grammatical errors cause I suck at spelling.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing *sob*  
  
Warnings: yes this is slash (m/m pairings) if u have a problem with that then I suggest u leave cause I won't be responsible if u read sumthin u can't handle. And yes this will have a Lemon (and its not the fruit either) in it in later chapters.  
  
Well on with the story....  
  
  
  
Chapter one: crazed vampires  
  
As the blonde walked into the café; Lestat's eyes searched the room for the auburn haired vampire, he was supposed to meet. He spotted him in the far corner of the café. "Armand" Lestat called to the other vampire. "Hmm" Armand said, as black eyes meet the gray eyes of the younger vampire. "Glad you could make it" said Armand. "Whatever, what do you want? I don't have all night," replied Lestat. Armand leaned forward and whispered, "I've noticed how you've been staring at Louis" "So" Lestat said smugly, leaning forward as well. They were so close that their noses practically touched "Well you silly boy, he's mine!" stated Armand with a smirk, as he cupped Lestat's chin in his hand. Lestat grinned "well" he said in amusement. "I'm sorry you're mistaken. He's mine," replied Lestat with such ferocity and force, as he snatched Armand's hand away from his face. "No, you're the one who's mistaken, he's mine," replied Armand. "No he isn't" said Lestat. "Yes he is," Armand calmly answered. "Is not" retorted Lestat. "Is too," answered Armand. "No", "Yes", "No", "Yes", "No!" "Yes!" "No!" "Yes!" "No he isn't, yes he is," argued Lestat and Armand. They got louder and louder. They became so loud that everyone in the café was staring at them. "Yes he is!" yelled Armand. "Is not!" retorted Lestat. "Actually Louis is mine" said Armand. "No" said Lestat "He's mine", "No mine", "Mine", "No he's mine", "No mine." "He's mine and that's final!" yelled Armand and Lestat at the same time. (Ja: Aren't they mature lol!) "Oh booooooooys, your both wrong, he's mine, you're all mine" cackled Jen as she glomps both of them. "Hey! Get off of me Jen, I'm being suffocated" squealed Armand. "Oh Jen, look there's Louis" Lestat said. "Eeee! Where, where is Louis?" Jen excitedly asked as she looked around the café. Just then, the said vampire walks in. "Hey, Lestat, Armand. Je-" before Louis could finish Jen glomps him. "Eeep" yelped Louis as he wiggled out of her embrace. As he looked up, Louis notices Armand and Lestat grinning at him evilly. "Oh Louis stand still for a moment," they both said as they walked towards him. Louis looks at them, turns runs out the door screaming like a banshee. "My looooooooove wait for us!" yelled Armand and Lestat, as they ran after Louis. " Stop Louis, stop! I order you to stop this instant, you have to let Lestat and Armandy-head catch you" Jen yelled running to catch up to the vampires.  
  
Meanwhile Louis was running through crowds of people, trying to lose the crazed Lestat and Armand. As he hid in an alley, Lestat and Armand ran by. Louis lets out a sigh of relief, but his victory was short lived. Because, just then Jen walked by and turned to face him. "Well, well, well look what we have here" cackled Jen with an evil grin on her face. "Eeek! Help me!" yelped Louis, as Jen glomps him and pulls him out of the alley. "Lestat, Armandy-head, look who's here" Jen yelled to the two vampires. Louis couldn't even utter a plea for help, before he was glomped by Lestat and Armand. Since Jen was still holding onto Louis, they ended up glomping her as well  
  
A/n please review I'll even accept a happy face just to know sumone is reading this. 


	2. Chapter 2: The chase

A/n: k here is chapter 2 this is a really strange chapter. Sorry that's it's been a while since I last updated but I've been busy.  
  
Warnings: yes this is slash (m/m pairings) if u have a problem with that then I suggest u leave cause I won't be responsible if u read sumthin u can't handle. And yes this will have a Lemon (and its not the fruit either) in it in later chapters.  
  
Rating: R for later chapters  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one *sniffle sniffle *  
  
I dedicate this chapter to Jen  
Chapter 2: The chase  
  
Armand was lost in thought, as he wondered around the woods.  
  
"What are you doing here?" hissed someone from above Armand's head. Armand jumped in the air and looked up and he saw Lestat.  
  
"Lestat, Jeepers! You scared me, what are you doing here?" asked Armand  
  
"Well, waiting for Louis" said Lestat.  
  
"Sh! He's coming! Hide!" whispered Lestat to Armand. Therefore, Armand quickly climbed up the tree and sat beside Lestat.  
  
"What are you doing?" hissed Lestat.  
  
"Sh!" whispered Armand.  
  
"You Sh a- mmmmmmmmmffffffffffffffff" Lestat was cut off by Armand kissing him. It was a good thing to because just then Louis walked by, and Lestat got ready and he jumped from the tree while shouting  
  
"Louis my love come to me." Louis was jolted out of his thoughts from Lestat landing on him, and he lay there in shock.  
  
"Ahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Armand as he fell onto Lestat, who was still on Louis.  
  
"Ahhh" screeched Louis as he pushed Lestat and Armand off him.  
  
"Someone please help me, I'm surrounded by crazed vampires" screamed Louis, running away.  
  
"Wait for me my beloved!" Lesatat as he ran after Louis. Armand decided to tag along because it was quite amusing.  
  
Louis was running as fast as he could trying to get away from Lestat and Armand. It felt like he could never get away, because every time he thought he had lost them, they would gain up on him. Twice Louis was almost caught by Lestat. "Help! Someone please help save me from the horny vampires after me" yelled Louis running for his life. Some teenagers stared as a blonde guy chased a black haired man, ran by. As Armand came by, the teenager asked,  
  
"Why is that blonde dude chasing the other guy? Is he really horny?"  
  
"Hehehehe, nope Lestat is just trying to scared Louis," said Armand chuckling to himself, he thought this was hysterical.  
  
[I wish Jen was here to see this she would be in tears from laughing so hard.] Armand was brought out of his thoughts by a scream of pain. As Armand looked around, he couldn't see Lestat or Louis anywhere. The screams got louder and louder, now not only one person was screaming but two. Armand ran in the direction that Lestat and Louis had taken, hoping for the best and fearing the worst.  
  
However, if Armand had looked up at that moment, he would have seen Jen sitting in a tree with a video camera. "Little do you know Armandy-head! I see all moohahahahaha!!" Jen said, as she laughed and fell out of the tree. This went unnoticed, as Armand had continued his pursuit. The teenagers just stared at her as she went cackling away with leaves in her hair.  
A/n: please review it'll make me so happy. 


End file.
